Miharu's day of the dead
by Yoitemichealis
Summary: Set in the manga, but no spoilers because everyone knows Yoite dies. It's a thundering, rainy night and Yoite comes back to Miharu for a night. YoitexMiharu fluff


**Well, I realised it was day of the dead today, and since this idea came to me randomly, and I didn't do anything for Halloween... So, yeah... It's mostly just drabble/fluff, set after the manga ends, but only the date and location of Yoite's death are specific to this fiction. Enjoy!**

* * *

Miharu was curled under the blankets on his bed, hiding from the cold. He was also hiding from the flashes of lightning and booms of thunder that were filling his room. Miharu had always been okay with storms before he had lost his apathy, apathy didn't allow for fear,

and Yoite had been there for him when a storm had hit while they were at Yukimi's house. That was the biggest problem, the problem that was bringing tears to Miharu's closed eyes, Yoite had helped him through a storm similar to this one, and the memories of the precious blue eyed boy were overwhelming.

It was nearly a full year since Yoite had died in the younger boy's arms, but Miharu still slept with the tan hat pressed against his  
chest, and the green eyed boy vowed never let go of the feelings he had for the older boy, even if he had wanted to he couldn't, they had been to close. The thought of forgetting those cobalt blue eyes and that obsidian hair scared Miharu... But it was painful when it was realized that he was alone, and that made the storm that much scarier.

As Miharu listened to the rain hit the roof loudly, he felt something gently touch his shoulder. He rolled over quickly to see a boney hand resting shoulder comfortingly, then his eyes started to travel up the equally boney arm, struggling to fight the hope that was making his  
heart race.  
But the foolish hope was right, Miharu knew this when he saw midnight black hair cascading a familiar face.

"Yoite!" Yelled Miharu, throwing his arms around the tall boy, breathing a sigh of relief when the miracle didn't disappear as soon  
as he touched it.  
"Hi Miharu" said Yoite, smiling and leaning down to deposit a gentle kiss on the top of the shorter boy's head. Miharu looked up at his  
friends face, surprised.  
"My biggest regret was that I had to leave you alone. My next was that I never got to do this." Yoite explained, kissing his beloved's head again.  
"But how... How did you... Why didn't you come back sooner? I was worried... What happened?" The questions kept coming as tears of joy started to flow from Miharu's emerald eyes.  
"Hush, it's alright" Yoite said, sitting down on the bed beside Miharuand pulling him into a sweet embrace. Miharu was still confused, about his feelings and if he should believe in this wonderful miracle. But as soon as he felt Yoite's warm thin arms encircle him, the confusion was replaced by happiness, and he cuddled into the older boy's chest.

Miharu started to protest when he felt Yoite unwrap his warm arms, lay him down on the bed and cover him with the forgotten blankets.  
"Wait, Yoite... _Please don't leave..._" Then he felt the older boy slide under the covers next to him, and smiled. Miharu had completely forgotten about the storm, the only thoughts in his mind were of the blue eyed boy laying beside him.  
"It's cold, and you were shivering." Yoite explained, pulling the younger boy into a close embrace. Miharu happily buried his face into the older boy's chest and cuddling closer. The emerald eyed boy felt himself drifting into a warm, love filled dream. It was nearly dawn, though you couldn't tell because the rain clouds were still drenching everything.

Yoite look down at the sleeping face of his precious Miharu, he was still snuggled into his chest. It was bliss to be in the younger boy's  
arms again."_I wish I could stay longer then just_ _tonight... Forever is greedy, but its what I want... To be with you, Miharu, forever..._" Yoite gently stroked Miharu's hair as he felt himself become insubstantial and fade away. Before he was completely gone Yoite grabbed Miharu's camera and took a snapshot of the two of them, so Miharu knew it was more then a dream.

When Miharu's alarm woke him to a fresh, rain cleaned evening, he immediately looked for the person who's arms he had fallen asleep last night. When Yoite wasn't there Miharu's first thought was that it was a dream, that hurt.  
He was somewhat relieved when he noticed a snapshot on his chest, it was of the two of them, Miharu noticed that Yoite's photography wasn't the best. The photo was blurry. Miharu was sleeping with a blissful expression on his face, and Yoite was just barely in it, but from the little of him you could see, it seemed Yoite was smiling.  
_Why was he able to come back last night?... It must've been the first chance he got... Damn it, I missed you Yoite, thank you for making me feel better..._

As Miharu walked down the stairs to breakfast, he remembered, today was November second, today was the day of the dead. The day of the dead... "_I completely forgot... I didn't even do anything for Yoite..."  
Today was the day of the dead_

* * *

**Well, there it is, it wasn't too lame was it? Reviews please! *hugs you guys* Also, please forgive the grammar mistakes, I know I must've missed a few.**


End file.
